Happiness Charge Precure: Rise of The Lovely Queen
Ever wondered if Seiji hadn’t been in time to save Megumi? Since someone else did a story when he failed to save her from Red’s mirror attack, I thought I’d do when Red tried to convince her to join him… and he succeeded because he found a hidden trigger... Chapter 1: The New Queen "Megumi, will you join me in creating the world you want?” Megumi felt really broken after her heart broke, but she still wasn’t sure. “Let me put it this way. I can help you with your wish. I can help you with… Your mother! She suddenly gasped as an image of her mom was shown in front of her. Her mom smiles to everyone but hides her pains. “But, father said that she was getting better!” she protested. But she remembered that her mom also had a bad cold at the time. She realized that her mom is still in pain... “You know, you are a lot like her,” Red whispered in her ear. “You both help others and smile to everyone but you both hide your pains. For you, it’s your sadness. For your mom, let me just put it if your wish doesn’t come true...” The image suddenly shows her mother walking down some steps and suddenly faints. Megumi looks in horror at the sight. Red smirked for Megumi is a fish snagged tightly to his hook. “She never worries about herself. She always worries about others. Without a way to help her pains, something like that can happen. I never do that to a kind lady like her, but people bring it on themselves for not taking care of themselves. You have to take good care of yourself first. Don’t worry about others. Worry about yourself.” Megumi looked down then back at Red. “So, you mean, if I can’t get my wish, I’ll lose my mother?” she asked. "Yes, then there will be no one to care for you, to greet you when you come home, and…. To love you.” Megumi listened to Red as he explained things to her. “So, Megumi, now do you wish to join me? You can finally be happy. You can make the world you want. You can have your mother.” “Megumi!” Seiji’s voice called as he hurried over. He froze at the sight. Megumi has a red crystal floating in front of her as Red held his hand out to her. With her eyes clouded in redness with a frown on her face, she turned to face him. “Megumi, stop! Don’t do it!” Seiji pleaded. She turned back Red. “Megumi! Listen! Don’t make the same mistake as Mirage did!” “Iona has her sister back…” Megumi said in a monotone voice. “Yuko continues to cook rice to share with everyone, even enemies… Hime has her family and home back. And all the Precure all over the world are free and happy…. All except me. I thought my mother was getting better, but she still suffers…” "Megumi, that’s not true!” Seiji protested. Megumi ignored him and continued “If she dies, no one will be there to care for me, or greet me when I come home, or….. love me.” A tear fell from her eye and Seiji’s eyes widen when the tear suddenly paints her cheek the same way as the tear on Mirage’s cheek. Megumi then touches Red’s hand as a red aura surrounds her. He smiled created a strong red light. “MEGUMIIII!!!!” The sound Seiji’s scream echoes throughout the city. The other girls heard him and saw a pillar of red light in the distance. They all looked at each other and nodded. Soon they were transformed and running towards red pillar. When they reached it, they saw Seiji standing in horror. They looked over and saw the pillar was gone. Instead, there was a lady standing in front of them. She wore a fancy magenta dress with a black sash around the waist that was tied into a large bow on the back. Her long red gloves had ends with black on them. Her neck wore a black choker accented with a pink butterfly pin. The pin matched the butterfly barrette she wore to keep her bangs out of her face while the rest of her deep red hair flowed freely in the wind. They looked down at her black boots to see a Precure mirror, a ponytail holder, and some kind of gold heart locket lying on the ground. She opened her crimson eyes and her ruby red lips curled into a evil smile, “Megumi, please don’t do this.” Seiji pleaded as sank to the ground. The girls gasped in shock at the sight of their dear friend. “Megumi? I am…Lovely Queen… the new ruler of the Phantom empire!” she declared. The others stared in shocked as the Lovely Queen gave out an evil laugh! "Stop now!" Everyone turned to see Blue, Phan-Phan, and Mirage. Lovely Queen stared at them. "Megumi, don't make the same mistakes I made!" Mirage pleaded. "Keep him for all I care, Mirage!" She yelled. "He always loved you, not me! All of you keep your happiness! Don't worry about my happiness!" "Megumi," Blue began, "if you let--" "SHUT UP!!!" Lovely Queen yelled. "I'll make the world a better place! With help from Red!" Blue's eyes widen at the sound of that name. Red walked over to Lovely Queen's side. "Come, my queen. I have the perfect base for our empire's rebirth, but it won't be the Blue Sky Kingdom this time!" Red told her. She nodded and took his hand. The pair suddenly teleported away. "MEGUMI!!!" everyone shouted loudly. To Be Continued…